Halloween Fest
by Ritalyn
Summary: Part of my Halloween Specials it tells the story of what happened on one Halloween to Sora, Riku and Kairi...


**Wooooot!! Hello everyone and I hope you all ENJOY! **

**Remember I only wish I owned something other than my ideas**

_**For now enjoy my Halloween Special from Kingdom Hearts  
**_

* * *

**Halloween Fest

* * *

  
**

"Urg, why are we in here again?" An annoyed Riku spoke to Sora.

"Come on Riku, we'll enjoy it, plus Jack is really friendly." Sora had said while patting his silver headed friend's back.

"I don't have problem with that... it's just Kairi." Riku told his exited friend, the last part being in a whisper.

Both boys stared at the brunette in the corner rocking herself; at the same time she was stating incoherencies. Sora tried to reason with Riku one more time but his friend simply shook his head in denial. They were already a few minutes away from their destination and going back would mean a full day without food, and those boys of all people couldn't stand a day without eating.

"Well... think of the bright side, Donald and Goofy will be there." Sora tried once more, only to fail at gaining his friends trust on this _'mission'_.

A loud _clank_ could be heard and that gave them the signal that they had arrived to Halloween Town. The highly in need of morphine, Sora didn't waited for his friends to get out of the gummi ship. He ran towards the entrance but stopped at the gate once he noticed that his two companions were not there with him.

Looking back and towards the gummi ship Sora noticed, Riku carrying Kairi. She was still in fetal position and really didn't seem to notice that someone was moving her around like a baggage. Sora looked once more at the face of his silver headed friend and noticed him grinning painfully at the weight of the girl in his arms.

"Sora!" A squawky voice came from the other side of the gate.

At hearing his name being called, Sora forgot of his struggling friend and ran over to his old Disney companions. He couldn't have been happier than to be able to meet them again after going back the island. He jumped up and down waiting for his other friends to open the gate for them. He was already hyper not being able to wait for Riku and Kairi to catch up to them once the gate was opened.

"Come Riku! You slowpoke, I'm gonna get the most sweets!" He yelled over at his friends, him already dressed as a vampire once he crossed the gate.

"Gosh, Sora sure is hyper today." The ghostly dressed Goofy spoke.

"Yea, I forgot to give him the morphine before coming here." Riku looked beyond annoyed at this point.

"What happened to her?" The mummy Donald asked.

"She broke a nail, when we entered the gummi ship." Riku answered once more, holding in his urge to drop the brunette in his arms.

"Do you think that's how she lost her heart last time?" The voice of Leon came from the corner of the gate, him being dressed as a clown. "Don't even think of laughing or I'll gut you." He threatened before continuing his stroll after Sora.

Riku passed the gate and immediately found himself dressed as a military man. He felt pretty much pleased at his dressing, compared to the other failed intents. He looked at the girl he was holding and noticed she was dressed as a zombie. He wasn't all that surprised by the clothing style since she pretty much looked like a living dead even before she crossed the gates.

The silver headed dressed in military, followed the Disney characters and found himself in the center of the town. Everyone was celebrating and eating sweets, some were passing a red tinted liquid which he thought to have been blood. Jack was walking around giving more sugar coated sweets to Sora, who followed obediently like a dog would his master. _'And here I thought that I needed the morphine to control him.'_ Riku thought once he had studied the strategy the Pumpkin King used.

"Hey Riku!" Aerith called over; shockingly she was dressed as a man?

Riku listening to her command came over to the manly dressed Aerith. He couldn't really say what he was thinking since he still hadn't found his voice. She was talking to him but he really and sincerely didn't listen to a word she said. All he did was staring at her beard like he would stare at boobies. He lost his concentration when he felt someone punching him hard in the arm.

"Ouch that hurt." He told the person who had punched him without knowing who it was.

"If you would only answer the question, then I wouldn't have the need of hitting you." And there it was, the tiny voice of Tifa, she was a small, no more like tiny fairy flying around screaming her head off.

"Oh geez thanks." He was getting to the point of blowing up and killing everyone in sight. "Do you have an idea of where I could deposit this?" He asked them while lifting the heavy Kairi, indicating his point.

"What happened to her?" The silent Cloud came over staring at the comatose condition of the zombie dressed Kairi.

"Urrrrg, not again!" Riku was pissed and without feelings for the girl in his arms he dropped her like he would drop a money bag. Then realization came to him. "Hey, how come you are the only one dressed normally?"

"He was running naked when he came here." Out from another corner Leon came out and answered. "And Aerith became a _manly man_, Tifa well no one really cares." He continued explaining, while avoiding the strange explanation of his costume.

"Still Riku, did you take Kairi from her Xanax?" Aerith asked after checking the condition of zombie girl and giving her back to his arms.

"No, she just became a drug addict." He said while avoiding looking at her manly face. _'At least she has boobs.'_ He thought instantly forgetting of her manly features.

The four people surrounding Riku and Kairi glared at the male. He truly had become a pathetic administrator of medicine. Hadn't it been for the fact that Sora was being controlled by Jack, Riku would have been in some serious trouble. After all he wasn't scared of what they would do to him; he could care less since he wasn't those kids' parents.

Out of nowhere came Jack, jumping to the middle of the group and smiling his usual. Riku knowing that he loved to scare people had dropped Kairi once more faking being scared; it failed miserably when Leon saw it. The two girls and Cloud screamed for real while Leon starred at Riku, probably thinking that the poor Kairi must be getting brain damage thanks to her friend.

"Wow, I didn't expected to scare so many today." Said Jack, while straightening up and cleaning his jacket.

"You really didn't they simply took pity of you." The clown spoke from his corner.

"Leon! Don't be so mean to Jack." Aerith said with a hint of power behind her voice.

"Aww, come on clown boy the she/he is right. Plus lighten up, that's what clowns do." Jack said while patting Leon's back.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Riku said out of nowhere leaving his friend on the floor.

"Riku come back here and take Kairi with you!" Aerith yelled after him and lamely he didn't really felt obliged to do it but had to. Everything for the manly man!

Picking up once more the heavy brunette he cursed and felt like dropping her for the third time only this time he was going to take run for it. But he didn't, after all he wanted to do was something other than eating candy and running around blindly, somehow that reminded him of Sora. He decided to leave Kairi on the catering table on purpose, while looking for someone he had to know, since his lovely friend, Sora, was nowhere to be found.

Walking around the fountain Riku gazed around his surroundings. There was no one to be found in this area. He felt great right now, feeling free and not being stuck carrying around a zombie. He leaned his back against the wall of the fountain behind him and closed his eyes finally being able to relax some bit. At hearing some footsteps he opened his eyes sharply. There before his mere presence stood Aerith, Leon, Cloud and the tiny flying mutt also known as Tifa. Also with them stood Donal and Goofy, the later which was carrying Kairi with him.

"Gosh, I think you forgot this Riku." Goofy spoke, handing the still zombie Kairi over to a more annoyed Riku.

"Can't I have a minute without you people?" Riku told them once more, but this time he received a not so welcoming glare, oh the irony.

"Riku where in the world is Sora?" Leon said once he had found another corner for him to speak mysteriously from.

"What! Why me? He can take care of himself." The evil minded Riku whined picking Kairi up in the process.

"But you should be the one keeping an eye on him, you brought him here." The raspy voice of Donald came.

"Wait a minute, wasn't Sora with you two?" Leon said, finally being capable of thinking of something else other than his happy clown look and annoying the military boy.

"Oh? He ran off after Jack disappeared, I thought he was with Riku." Donald answered trying to take the intense gaze from the group off them and shoving it back to Riku.

The people surrounding Riku proceeded to glare at him once more. He was the one who didn't give Sora his morphine that morning and now they had to go around asking for the boy. By now Riku was being fed up to the point of no return at the obnoxious people around them. He knew that Goofy was the only one that had no slight idea of what was going on, but he really didn't care. All he was thinking was of how to the out of here alive and with the two morons that he had with him.

"Heyyyyy Rikuuu, my friend." Sora appeared from behind the military Riku, slurping those words. "You got to try this new Bacardi mojito. It's like this new sugar... no it's more like sweet and sour candy bars, only liquid."

Everyone foul mood found a new victim and it fell directly on Sora. "SORA YOU'RE DRUNK!"

'_Talking of a great Halloween. Heh Halloween my ass.'_ Riku thought finally before dragging his friends back to the gummi ship, evading getting his head cut out in the process.

"Hey guys!"

"Ahh!" Riku and the drunken Sora screamed at seeing a skeleton appear out of nowhere. With the sudden frightening emotion cursing trough his veins Riku didn't wasted time and headed out of Halloween Town.

"My I did a good job." Jack spoke to himself while at the same time patting his shoulder.

* * *

**The End**

**Review and keep a look out for the rest of the specials!**  
**  
Happy Halloween Everyone!!!**

_**Adri**_


End file.
